In the woods
by animerandomnessqueen
Summary: The gang goes camping and Sakaki has a plan. First story please be nice and give positive feedback. MayoiXSakaki Please let me know if i should write more or give up.


"This trip is going to be awesome", Mayoi shouted excitedly. "I just wish everyone else and the train would hurry up and get here."

"Yeah, I hope they're okay", Hime said

"What could have happened to them on their way to the train station?"

"WE GOT MUGGED", Sakaki yelled, as he popped up out of nowhere, scaring Hime. Sakaki was then promptly hit on the head by Io who had arrived with him; Tsumiki not far behind.

"Stop trying to scare people", Io stated as Sakaki's soul flew from his body.

"Glad you guys could make it, and you're just in time", Mayoi said as the train pulled in. They loaded in and got comfy for their ride to the woods for a fun camping experience (in a tent this time not a cabin).

* * *

~_The__ train arrives at their destination~ _

"Finally, we're here", Sakaki said stepping off the train.

"Don't get to happy. We still have to hike to the camping site," Io reminded him.

"I know."

"Hiking sounds dangerous. Will we be okay?", Hime asked worriedly.

"We'll be alright", Tsumiki said.

"Yeah, after all you got me and Io to protect you."

"We'll be safe with Io, but are you sure you'll be fine?", Mayoi said killing Sakaki inside.

~_In Sakaki's head~_

_"Calm down. You'll be fine. Besides, this is the trip that your finally going to get Mayoi to think of you more than just her friend or her 'partner in crime'. Or at least attempt to."_

_~Normal~_

_They hiked for about half an hour with Hime screaming at every sound in the bushes and any twigs that cracked before arriving at the perfect spot for camping. _

"Okay now let's pitch the tent", Mayoi said.

"You know how to?", Hime asked.

"No, but how hard could it be."

_After three seconds she was tangled in it and pleading for help. _

"Okay, I stand corrected. IT'S HARD!"

"Not really", Io said as he and Sakaki finished pitching their tent.

"Although being the fact that it's your first time trying, getting tangled is understandable" Sakaki said teasingly.

"Shut up", Mayoi pouted. Sakaki couldn't help but smile at how cute he thought she looked.

_~Later that night~ _

_They had started a fire and roasting marshmallows _

"Okay, now it's time to tell scary stories", Mayoi said happily.

"Yeah", Sakaki agreed.

Tsumiki turned to Hime and questioned, "Will you be alright?"

"Y-yes, at least i think so."

_So they went around in a circle telling stories, except for Hime who only listened and got scared. Sakaki had a really good one about a woman who was brutally killed in the woods which scared all the girls. Mayoi, however, did not want to admitted an said she was fine when asked about it. Once they got Hime to calm down they all went to bed._

* * *

_~Middle of the night~ _

"Sakaki, Io, wake up." It was Mayoi and Tsumiki. They sounded worried.

"What is it?", Io asked.

"Himechi's missing."

"What?!", Sakaki and Io said at the same time.

_So they went out in search of Hime. They split up into pairs, Tsumiki was with Io and Sakaki was with Mayoi, so nobody else got lost alone._

"Did you hear that? It sounded like screaming. It might be Hime, come on," Mayoi said.

_Sakaki didn't have a choice but to follow her. But since he didn't hear anything because he was in his own world, he didn't know what to listen for, so when Mayoi stopped, he wondered if the screaming she heard had stopped. But she didn't say it did and she didn't make a single sound or move at all._

"Mayoi?", he questioned. She didn't say a thing but she did point a shaky finger at a patch of blood red dirt in front of them. His mind went right back to the story that, she wouldn't admitt, scared her half to death.

"and you can hear her screams at night", her murrmed the last line of his story under his breath.

"Y-yo-you don't think it c-co-could be," Mayoi started but got so scared she couldn't finish.

Then another scream was heard but this time louder. As soon as she heard it Mayoi screamed herself and started shaking like a leaf. Sakaki put his arm around her protectivly and said, "I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but the story was based on a true one so i suggest you keep quiet and slowly walk the other way." Mayoi whimpered slightly but walked with him anyway.

_They got futhur and furthur away from the area where the screams were heard and Mayoi progressivly calmed down but Sakaki still didn't let her. _

"You gonna be alright?", he asked, "because i think we have another issue."

"We're lost aren't we," she said. This startled Sakaki because he thought she was completely out of it, and that's why she didn't make him let go of her. But he brushed it off and bluntly said "Yeah".

"Oh great, first Hime, now us. You know unless Tsumiki and Io found her, which i hope they did because that ghost girl freaked even me out. Why did you have to tell that story though, i mean really?," she said, her voice starting to shake again. Only this time it was worse. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mayoi, i'm sorry. I didn't think it really was true until that happened. I really am sorry. Believe me, you're the last person i wanted to upset."

"What do you mean?," she asked as her unseen eyes overflowed and the tears fell.

"I mean i'd never want to hurt the girl i love."

Mayoi's expression turned from a face full of terror and confusion to that of shock. The shock turned to happiness as she turned to him and hugged him.

"You know there are better ways that you could've told me that. And what was with the sound affects anyway?"

"Wait, how did you...?"

"The remote is sticking out of your pocket. I just in can't believe i didn't realie that you set this up with everyone. Or that you could keep it a secret Himechi."

The Others came out from behind somes trees and they went back to thier camp site and went to sleep. Mayoi was slightly mad but very, and highly impressed. So now she and Sakaki had each other. Io and Tsumiki couldn't be far behind.

* * *

**_I know it sucks. But hey give me a break it's my first one. I always get better at things as i prctice so that's what will happen with my writting. But i would still like you to review without commented on my terrible writting skills.  
Please review and give some pointers if you have any. Thanks._**


End file.
